Heart Heart Head
by baau
Summary: Some people you just never expect to meet again. One pistol whips a demon into a steaming food cart. The other curses the existence of customer service.
1. Chapter 1

**2017-08-11** : chapter one updated

* * *

Honestly, no one wants to admit their eighth-grade syndrome.

For most, those embarrassing puberty years simply did not exist. If it wasn't for the purpose of reminiscing then it simply did not happen. It was, after all, easier to laugh and joke about the one kid from Class A when that kid wasn't you. It was just easier to be another face in the crowd as he pulled strings to stage an elaborate love confession. Like you weren't pretending that somehow if it weren't for your presence, the confession wouldn't have gone so smoothly. Pretending beyond pretending like you weren't entertaining the idea that you had some kind of latent super power to ensure it's smooth sailing.

Kitajima Maya knew all about that.

At age twenty-four, she was at the center of what happens after maturing out of eighth-grade syndrome. She laughed along to all the hilarity attached to the blatant cases, nitpicked at the ones that weren't so obvious, and gave looks at those that refused to see what she was seeing.

She was no stranger to embarrassing stories. It just came with the territory. Maya knew how to pull a reaction whenever her group of friends rounded on another bout down memory lane. If it weren't her friends digging up their junior high years together, then it was her own mom coming for her dignity.

Which, in her opinion, wasn't all that bad. It wasn't like she didn't mind it after all. Albeit painfully embarrassing at times, Maya loved it whenever one of her friends brought up the origins of her love for the supernatural. Or when her mom randomly lit up and stopped whatever she was doing to act out whatever memory popped into her mind. There was something about the way Natsuko didn't look off-put at all whenever she recalled Maya's notorious black circles from nights staying up too late to watch cryptid shows. Something about the way her mom would lay a hand on her cheek and just smile at her daughter's puzzled expression.

For Maya, it was a nice change from the monotony of their work lives.

Working from the philosophy that a person only truly matured when you acknowledge how much of a weirdo you used to be, the constant reminiscing really worked in her favor. She saw the faults of her old behavior, worked at herself until they became strengths and qualities that just solidified her place as a twenty-four-year-old working adult in this new bustling environment.

So really, it didn't bother her at all that she didn't remember anything from those years.

Maya didn't remember the Grand Gym Confession. She didn't remember the Opening Ceremony or the Opening Speech. She didn't remember Homeroom with Kobayashi-sensei. She didn't remember failing a test and calling Natsuko at 3 AM in tears before appearing the next morning with a new found confidence towards the make-up exam scheduled on her birthday.

She didn't remember any of it.

She didn't remember feeling weird under her own skin. Didn't really have a chance to directly address her own absurdities and grow into a more mature adult despite that. Didn't actually know that she had to grow and where. She just forced herself to take off from the stories other people have told her.

It was like one day she just woke up and suddenly she went from lackadaisically enjoying her tween years to moving to a new town and in a new high school that she didn't even remember preparing to do the exam for.

By the time Maya finally had the chance to recollect herself through the changes, everyone around her was already reminiscing.

So she just went with it.

After all, she didn't need to pitch in to say that the Grand Gym Confession was a success because someone else was happy to bring up their upcoming marriage anyways. Opening Ceremony and the speech? Done, it was all recorded in their yearbook as one of the most memorable events to ever be experienced by man thanks to a certain redhead. Homeroom was so broad and eventful that Maya could probably open a manga and read out the following events and all Natsuko had to do was affirm it to be true.

Her mom picked up where they skirted over. Her mom, who ghosted around their house after their move, was all too happy to embarrass her oldest daughter whenever she had the chance. Sometimes she'd tease until Maya was red to the ears, other times she'd nitpick her former bad habits that'd surface without her knowing. Her tone too light to be chiding.

Maya would always just roll her eyes, preferring this over the woman who'd run her hands under the tap in a daze whenever she thought no one was home.

Her school friends covered her eccentric junior high school life. Her mom covered her equally eccentric home life.

Along with her friendship with one Minamino Shuichi.

Which, at the age of twenty-four, Maya knew she should've paid more attention to. Considering they were basically out of touch childhood best friends. From what her mom recalled, they were as tight as glue on paper. Apparently, the two families used to be very close before his father passed away. After that, someone pushed someone else away and now the two families hardly ever talked.

Any other twenty-four year old would have reached out by now.

Which was a demographic that Maya, whether it was fortunate or not was still debatable, did not fall under.

Despite that, Maya's mom would have the biggest smile whenever she remembered the days where all was well and her little girl was still her little girl coping through puberty with her best friend's little boy.

One that never failed to brighten her day after a long day running through after school clubs and homework. Maya could go on about how at peace her mom would be whenever she reminisced those days. How she'd slid a chair and just relax and talk in a whispered tone that was such a rarity since they moved. Her eyes would wrinkle at the corners, her dimples dug deeper into her cheeks, her fingers traced circles over Maya's hands when usually she shied away from physical intimacy.

Telling her mom that she didn't remember a thing from these years- or even 'infamous' Shuichi himself- was out of the question.

Maya lived for whenever her mom brightened up. She was practically starving for physical affection. Her heart thrummed whenever her mom rose out of her self-made silence. She'd be an idiot to ruin that.

So instead, she'd hum and pretend that she knew him. The boy that little Maya grew up with. She held on to every detail her mom reminisced, moving them onto paper when she found that repeating them verbatim wouldn't work when she'd only forget by the time she fell asleep. She'd stare at the picture her mom put up by the countertop and imagine how the boy who grew up so well that he had fourteen-year-old Maya all kinds of stuttering would be like today. Try to act out the part of the adult who matured out of her so called "first love".

Even at fourteen Maya could see that she obviously had excellent taste. The picture on the countertop depicting the two during some summer festival held every element her mom said their friendship had. From his mischievousness as his fourteen-year-old form held frozen a single dango stick high above her own fourteen-year-old head. To her competitive nature told by her frozen midjump as she used his shoulders to catapult herself upwards. To their subtle way of looking out for one another- with the bottom half of his yukata stretched out wide in a stance that was ready to catch her if she slammed her entire weight on him and her already arching her form that ensured she'd land away from him.

With his cropped red hair and stunning green eyes, the boy in the picture fit every descriptor her mom supplied him with to the T. Even under the festival lighting, you could still see his vivid colorings.

The wide grins on both of their faces just screamed best friends as well.

Despite not remembering a thing from the time, it was her favorite picture.

Even if she didn't know why.

* * *

Her first actual memory of Minamino Shuichi- the one she refused to utter to anyone other than her Uncles- was during a high school study camp.

It was also the first thing she thought of when she saw him years later standing over a food vendor staring at her in a red priest costume.

The thing with study camps is that her high school usually took them to the mountains for three days. This particular year, they partnered up with another school that was also using the grounds and extended the course to span a week to "strengthen school ties and forge new bonds".

Which really just meant more free time.

More time to explore the mountains and catch fish by the riverbanks. Wander the forest and make impromptu tests of courage with the other school past curfew.

Or if you were Maya, who signed her week away on a bet to rank within the top ten in exchange for being allowed to spend the summer away with her mom in the countryside where they used to live, study until the entire curriculum became tattooed behind your eyes.

Which meant, of course, being kicked out of the building because as her homeroom teacher would say "you're wasting away your youth, go get some fresh air. Be young. There's more to life than just studying."

Which, all in all, was good advice but said to a girl who spent the previous night redoing her entire workbook- not all that effective.

It was only until she was marched off to some nearby hill that she finally tried to properly orient herself in the real world.

She didn't realize she wandered her way up one of the smaller hills behind the building they studied in until she was stumbling over the steps to a small shrine.

Scrambling to put her notes down on a dry patch of grass, Maya fell into a familiar pattern of paying her respects. It was a habit drawn from her mom. Long ago, maybe when Maya was like five, her mom got into the habit of beating the routine of offering a prayer whenever they happened across a shrine into her brain. Albeit more violent than what she actually did, five-year-old Maya thought it was an absolute drag but did it anyways. Her mom trained her to such a point that now it was an automatic response whenever she happened across even the smallest of shrines. She didn't even question it anymore. She didn't even feel like she had to justify it either, she just did it. Most of the time she was by herself, she had nothing to prove other than her mom raised her right to whatever forest ghost was watching.

Clapping her hands and saying a silent prayer, her wish to the guardian of the shrine to somehow allow her to transcend space-time and rank her high on her upcoming exams meant that she missed the sound of someone approaching from behind. She was praying so hard that she didn't even realize there was another person there until she completed her standing bow and saw a pair of maroon pants.

To say she was startled was an understatement, she was close to cursing if it weren't for the fact she was near holy ground and the innate fear that somehow her mom would find out. Maya could practically feel her heart jump out of her chest as she quickly straightened up. Hoping beyond anything else that this wouldn't result in weird rumors being circulated about her. Cursing how no matter how much she prided herself to be open-minded and imaginative, not one excuse flashed through her head of why she was just caught doing what she was doing. Cursing that she even had to think of an excuse to explain herself. Cursing how Natsuko would probably murder her if she found out that she was up to her "supernatural shenanigans" again and how "I thought you left that all behind when you started high school".

All she wanted to do was go to the countryside with her mom. Just wanted to hang out where her mom, of all people, was happiest. She didn't need a classmate giving her hell because she "was beyond weird" and "was obsessive enough about her grades that she'd turn to the occult at the drop of the hat" despite how well visited the big shrine by the high school was during New Years. All just for paying proper respects to worn out shrine in the middle of the woods.

She wasn't even sure if that bet she made with her dad was even worth it at this point if she was only going to be known as the "occultist" for the rest of her high school career out of some hyper embellished rumor.

When Maya finally mustered the courage to meet his stare, she wasn't sure who went more rigid.

The tall Meiou student, who almost flinched away from her.

Or her, who's blood immediately ran cold upon realizing just who stood before her.

The amused expression on his face was quashed almost instantly for something else that she didn't know how to explain. Minamino Shuichi stood before her with an expression she didn't even think he knew how to explain.

All the stories and knowledge of who he used to be, to her, and Maya didn't even think she had to mentally prepare herself on the off chance their paths might one day cross.

Was it surreal? Extremely. In the sense that she was positive that she was actually dreaming and she had to be because there was no way this was happening the way this was happening.

She couldn't trust her own thoughts. It was like the moment he moves even a finger whatever she was able to think up comprehensively would jumble up and toss itself into the horizon.

She must've made a face.

From that unnamable expression to straightening up into a stiff show of nonchalance, Maya was caught between forgetting to breathe and praying for death by asphyxiation. She wasn't even sure of how she was supposed to stand with him.

With all his supposed intellect and charm, she was sure that this was the same Minamino Shuichi her mom liked to wax poetry about, he didn't know either from the unsure way he watched her back.

Before either of them had even the chance to think of something to say, the voice of her class president shot through the air behind them. Echoing from beyond the trees.

A pair of footsteps stomped its way to them, yelling "Kitajima! We're leaving in an hour, go pack!"

"Coming!" She hollered back after a moment of staring, breaking eye contact to address her classmate who was still within listening distance. They stomped their way back down the steps and the two were back to silent staring and shuffling.

Sometimes, despite herself, Maya would wonder what happened between the two of them. Her mom never mentioned any kind of falling out between them but she knew that their moms were best friends. There was no way they could be the ones who had the falling out. But from her stories, she knew that Shuichi was articulate enough not to waste time on misunderstandings and conflict.

So was she the one who cut off all contact?

Staring at him now, she felt a rush of bitterness and salt course through her. Leaving a heavy taste in her chest. Constricting her neck.

She'd choke if she wasn't so focused on breathing like a normal person.

Something like a large body and a slash flashed through her head. Images that she couldn't make sense of. A black blur. Roses.

Maya watched as Shuichi tried to form words. Periodically mouthing her name in his shock, only able to catch the movement because she was so hyper focused on catching every movement in her own task.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it. Maybe it was her self-made guilt of how she must've been the one who tore apart their years long friendship. How she knew that Shuichi was articulate enough to not waste time on misunderstandings but the fact that they were still standing here gaping at each other said enough about their relationship as it stood, however way it stood, and there was no way-

Maya bolted.

In more words: it wasn't a bolt as much as she escaped the situation as politely a person could escape an encounter with someone they basically spent their entire childhood with but couldn't remember at all and you didn't want them to find out.

It was only a bolt after she quickly offered a bow, went about gathering all her discarded notes and booked it for the stairs. Saving him from the ensured awkward conversation that would've dug up something. For him. Something that must've taken years to cope with.

Something that Maya herself would never be able to cope with but if she could do it for him, then she will.

When she finally boarded the bus, she slouched into her seat and slept the entire way home. Ignoring the girls in the back who giggled about sighting Minamino Shuichi leave the woods. Ignoring the way the panic and anxiety all seeped away from her the further she got away from him. Ignoring how she could barely remember the encounter at all by the time she got home.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the emerald eyes that stared back at her in front of the shrine.

Remembering them now as they glowed through the smoke, smeared with gold as the sounds of the village bustled all around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n :** so if you read chapter one before **august 12 2017,** I suggest you go read that again because I rewrote it and changed up some things since it felt too oneshot-y to me hahah

thanks for the reviews guys i didnt think anyone was actually going to review that mess of a chapter hahah I hope this chapter is ok.

I'm leaving to go on vacation on Tuesday and won't be back until the 23rd and while this chapter has been edited, I think I want to go at it again before working on chapter three.

to Shinnomaru: I took a beginners Japanese class and I didn't learn a thing but before the final exam, my prof taught us the cardinal directions and the character 南 which is in Kurama's last name is read Minami. So Minamino Shuichi is actually the right way to read/write his name since the only other way to read 南 is _nan_ or _na_ and only when paired with specific characters and usually in reference to a location like Southwest Japan is 西南日本 which reads as 西[sei]南[nan] / 日[ni]本[hon]. Which is like yeah I had to google most of that because honestly I've been spending this entire month paranoid af LOL

* * *

If asked, her parents' relationship could very well be summarized in her dad's wedding vow to her mom.

Before the move and before Jun, the three of them had a perfect fairy tale relationship.

With no other obstacles in the equation, it was as clear as day that Kitajima Kouhei was heads over heels in love for her mom. When she was young, Maya used to compare the way her dad looked at her mom with the way princes and princesses would look at one another in her cartoons. A giant smile would etch itself onto his face the moment he caught even the slightest sight of her as she fluttered around the house, he'd sigh and swoon whenever she brushed past him in the kitchen, even mentioning her to him when he went to pick her up from school had him daydreaming on the spot. It was without a question that Kouhei adored her mom- in the way he'd come home tired only to be invigorated at the sight of his wife. How he'd make deliberate detours just to see her if he knew he was going to go home late. How he'd send her favorite flowers on a whim. How he knew all her favorite recipes. How he valued her so much that the move killed him as much as it killed her.

"Less never than alive. Less bigger than the least begin," Maya would often hear the phrase traded between lips. Her mom would whisper it with a grin, staring at Kouhei with a giggle when he turns red to the ears. Her dad would recite it as he'd comb her locks, repeating word for word his vow to her mom as Maya sat between his legs. Trusting his nimble fingers to gently free tangles.

Her mom loved differently.

But without a doubt, the way she'd perk up at those words, back a little straighter, expression a little bit younger, told her that she loved Maya's mom loved her dad just as much as he loved her.

"More thinner than recall," she would sing to a new tune every time. Not caring if her daughter would learn all the stanzas in the wrong order. "Less littler than forgive."

To say they were in their own little world before the move was a bit of an understatement.

Before Jun and before the man she called Uncle only out of childish spite, they existed in tandem to each other. For Kouhei, Maya's mom was at the center of his universe. He gravitated towards her like a satellite and in turn, it was always him that she always came back to. With Maya, they hung stars and painted galaxies just to prove that in their shared orbit, there was still a whole other world they could both love just as much.

When her mom passed away, the man she used to compare to enamored princes went with her.

For Maya, watching the man she'd always admired waste away was utterly devastating.

The moment they finished building the shrine and burnt the first incense in front of an altar made sloppily out of an old family photo, the man broke down in more ways than one. The candid glow of the man who never failed to greet his family whenever he returned home dissipated as the days passed by. Kitajima Kouhei withdrew and those lovesick lines of poetry were never uttered in the house ever again. The only sound that carried that lilt between husband and wife was the swishing back of alcohol bottles alone. Where he sought comfort in midnight drinking in front of the woman who could no longer pour him a glass.

Her grandparents used to joke that Kouhei was the one who grounded her mom into the world.

It was a statement that Maya could agree with wholeheartedly. After their move, it was often her dad who'd snap her mom out of her daze when she got caught running her hands under the tap again. It was her dad who'd take time off work just to bring her mom to the countryside. It was her dad who'd snap her out of those trips down memory lane with a quick kiss on the forehead or a twirl around the kitchen counters. Every time, her mom would stare up at him like he was her salvation. Mom didn't need to smile for them all to know that she loved him with all her heart.

It wasn't until mom passed did she see how it was actually her mom who was grounding him to the world as well.

From being the sunny man who'd laugh and join in on her mom's reminiscing to avoiding any sign of his wife's existence at all costs, it almost sufficed to say that the man who occupied their house now was a complete stranger to his own children.

The days she'd come home to bear hugs and the sound of Jun's toddlish giggling were exchanged for an empty home filled with condolence gifts that neither of them had the guts to open. In the excuse of putting in more work hours, the months following her mom's funeral were filled with the same nothingness that came with monotony and a now cold home. With each passing day, the house felt less and less like it was lived in. Maya, with her upcoming exams, found herself spending more and more of her time at cram school. Her routine trip home only detoured to pick up her little brother and possibly dinner at the neighbor's before returning home.

Her dad, on the other hand, all but avoided the house and them by extension when he finally forced himself away from his spot in front of the altar and the couch. He'd come home drained from hours of vigorous work, heading straight to the kitchen for something to eat before passing out in his (now empty empty) room.

While she did understand and sympathize, Maya found that she couldn't do more but compartmentalize the grief.

Jun was only a bubbling toddler when it happened. Maya knew that her mom would've probably risen from the grave if something terrible happened to her baby boy after all her prenatal treatments. Jun, who if her dad continued to mop, was going to grow up with an absent father. A father that refused to listen or even look at her whenever she brought the issue up.

A father who's breath caught whenever he rounded the corner, caught the sheen of lavender glimmer as she tied her hair up to do the dishes.

A father who'll take the picture off the altar with tears in his eyes and just sit on the couch listening to nothing but his own sobs and Jun's mobile.

At first, it was all something Maya thought she could deal with. The neighbor was something like Kouhei's best friend from middle school and they didn't mind at all whenever she had to drop Jun randomly on them. In fact, the man welcomed it wholeheartedly. His son all but thanked the gods whenever he caught sight of her entering their gates. It came to the point that he'd draw out her entire schedule just to figure out how to maximize his time with Jun.

They were godsent and of course with all good things. It couldn't last.

As much as she was grateful for her neighbors, the man she learned to call Uncle had his own life to tend to. It wasn't long until she figured out that he had his own relationship to focus on. Maya couldn't in good conscious keep dropping her baby brother on them after learning that Uncle had a girlfriend.

Even if his son always stared at her with stars in his eyes whenever she came over.

Not when she had a whole man at home that was perfectly capable of balancing issues and relationships as he was. Even if her dad was struggling.

This, she did not mean to voice out loud. At least not to her uncle. So when she did, a stony look crossed his face and she thought for all intents and purposes that she just about ruined another person's life.

Maya was already drafting letters and maps and addresses in her head for apartments to move into when the divorced man stood up from his spot, his chair letting a loud screech as it slid over the marble floor. The cold look still present on his face as he left her with the instruction to take care of his son and to stay the night before storming out.

He didn't come back until the next morning.

When she returned home, her dad was pale and clearly shaken. His fingers trembled in their tightly bound fists, his eyes veered frantically from his spot on the couch until they caught sight of Jun's sleeping body and then the expression broke only to be filled in with a mirth that she thought was long gone. Creases dipped into smile lines and dimples pierced through his aged skin, he shot up from where he slouched and asked between tears for a forgiveness that was always his.

So if asked, Maya's would gladly kill for her neighbor in a show of appreciation.

They were like her own blood- her second family. Whenever her dad didn't have an answer, she felt no qualms about jumping the bushes and banging against their kitchen window to ask the older man the cons of microeconomics. Coming home from a blind date meant that she was coming home to four men of various ages making sure she was still in one piece. Dinners sometimes became synonymous for feasts whenever one family didn't feel like returning to their own home.

She wasn't even sure who was sadder when he finally came over with a wedding invitation and the announcement that he was also going to move away soon.

Jun, despite being a toddler, had clued in on the move and burst into tears whenever the man shifted away from him.

The boys cried on site whenever they caught sight of one another- even if that met gaze was through a moving car or upstairs window.

Saying that the knowledge that her family couldn't attend his wedding felt like a wrecking ball was putting it softly. While she had plenty of time to beg and plead for a temporary reprieve from her new out-of-town summer job that the wedding fell in the middle of, Maya had at least some comfort in knowing that even if she couldn't make it, her dad and Jun would be able to. When she found out that the worse fever Jun had ever experienced kept her dad from coming too, she cried. Which then lead to leaving half an hour's worth of apologies on Kazuya's voicemail. Not even the plethora of gifts she sent their way could ever make up for how shitty the Kitajimas' felt about not being to attend the most memorable day of the man who all but saved their lives.

It was only their abrupt visit after they returned from their honeymoon did the newly wed Hatanakas finally shut them up.

The discovery starts with Maya coming home from a long day of train transfers and ends with the identity of the bride who turned out to be not only otherworldly beautiful but a familiar face.

Now, Maya was usually a smart girl and her dad an observant man.

She wasn't stupid as to think that Hatanaka Kazuya was marrying himself. He hand delivered them a fancy invitation and asked them to RSVP. The Hatanaka patriarch she knew could barely stand to change Jun's diapers. So someone was obviously organizing the wedding in his stead and that someone was obviously going to be his spouse. Who he was marrying.

Who's name Maya and her dad totally skipped over.

Who was a presence she had no time to prepare herself for when her dad called her down from unpacking.

She flew down the stairs, two at a time, ignoring how her dad's voice only cracked when he was surprised and a bit shell shocked and how it should've clued her off.

Instead, she was too absorbed in the feat of unloading more presents on the man to really think about who she was actually about to meet.

Minamino Shiori stood in front of the small shrine her dad only just had the opportunity to clean before they arrived. Smiling sadly before turning to Maya with the same look that she used to share with her mom whenever they brought up the time a young Maya shrieked in front of her son and Shuichi, whether out of confusion or competitive spirit, shrieked back on a frequency untraveled by man.

In fewer words, it was probably safe to say that she re-enacted that memory perfectly right then and there.

So not being able to attend their wedding flew up on the lists of Maya's sins.

While the family assured her that it was ok and that it wasn't her fault, it still didn't stop her from hauling herself on the hour long train ride to visit with Jun every other weekend to somehow make up for it.

There was a part of her that felt guilty. While her brother's situation was unavoidable, her's was something more flexible. It wasn't like she didn't know when the wedding was taking place- the planning was meticulous. They'd ask her to RSVP weeks in advance. If it were any other summer occupation, she could've just booked the week off for the wedding or even not shown up. But she didn't and instead, Kitajima Maya was possibly the only person to decline a RSVP with an hour long phone call that consisted mostly of apologies and incomprehensible crying separate of the apologetic voicemails she left.

The person on the other line was lucky to still have eardrums when she was done.

It was that same certainty that Maya kept herself to this schedule and tightened her grip over Jun's hand. Making sure her steps were slow enough to match his small feet and that the bags slung over her shoulder wouldn't collide with his much smaller body. God knows how many times she's accidentally knocked him down since he learned how to walk.

It didn't take long to reach the Hatanaka residence. Mostly because Jun's chicken legs demanded to be held half way through the journey and Maya was a sucker for his round eyes. When Shuiichi caught sight of them through the window, he immediately leaped out and all but teleported himself by her side to take the excited toddler into his arms.

Shiori was at her usual place by the door when they finally waddled inside, Kazuya not far beside her. She wasn't surprised to see the slightly apologetic expression on her face that said her son wouldn't delight them in his presence again and Maya was quick to say that it was ok and that she hoped that her presence wasn't bringing them much trouble.

Inside she sympathized with him. She wouldn't want to be in the same room as the girl who skipped out on his mom's wedding with the lamest excuse known to man either. Even if that literal years ago.

Kazuya only pounded her on the back for that before shoving her deeper into the house.

They laughed and laughed and laughed.

When Maya brought up the family coupon she stored inside her bag, promising it was the last of the late wedding gifts, their expressions absolutely glowed at the prospect of having a month getaway to the prestigious country side village she disappeared to every summer.

Four red-black tickets exchanged hands and with a promise to Shuiichi that Jun was going to be there too, Maya unknowingly opened the door to a world someone else hadn't intended for any of them.

* * *

Yes so uh Kurama = Minamino Shuichi / his stepbrother = Hatanaka Shuiichi since that's how fanfiction differentiates the two I guess?

OC-wise honestly theres probably only going to be like 3 OCs in this story and you guys already like met two of them

be sure to review because why not ? Tell me how I'm doing. I want this to be a short fic so like how's the pacing so far? I honestly just want to get the part I really plotbunny'd for lol but I want this to be good too so aye tell me whats up


End file.
